Spectre
by Echo Hayabusa
Summary: The Spectre is a being of Vengeance, of Justice. It is a being that, despite limitations, delivers wrath upon those who truly deserve it. For the last few centuries, that being has been the aloof Naruto Uzumaki. However, with the rise of Heroes and Villains, Naruto decides to re engage himself with the world.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dc, Marvel, Naruto or any copyrighted material used in this fanfiction. I make no profits from this fanfiction either. Please support the official release.

**Important:** When Naruto turns into Spectre he doesn't look like the typical Spectre. I think it's too generic, and I'm going with the design of the Psycho Red Ranger that I used to like as a kid from Power Rangers. But if you want to go with Spectre's original design, you're all the more free to imagine that. It just won't be described in the story as the original.

_Time…_

In Metropolis city, all seemed quiet. Citizens bustled about in their normal, typical routines. The overhanging sky was a dark grey, threatening to allow rain to fall at any moment. The day seemed to reek of gloom, of angst and depression. Thunder rumbled harshly overhead, seemingly vibrating the Earth's very core as the city shook. Citizens paused as they looked skyward. Overhead, a man wearing a blue, red and yellow outfit was barely visible. The citizen of Metropolis stood still in awe, pointing upwards and whispering. Amongst the crowd of humans, one continued to move forward. As if there were no flying man overhead.

The figure was obviously male, with blond hair. The blond locks were wild, spiking in all directions, seemingly defying gravity. His eyes were a piercing blue that seemed to stare directly into the souls of all who stood, awestruck by a spectacle witnessed commonly in Metropolis. Three deep whisker marks on each cheek, six in total, seemed to be the color of an abyss's blackness. A deep, menacing color that appeared to be darker than any night's sky. The blond was dressed oddly for a modern period of attire.

He wore a worn and ragged white button up, long sleeve, shirt. Over that shirt he wore a bronze-grey waistcoat with a dark orange fob watch, leaving the bottom button unfastened. The oldest article that the blond wore appeared to be a bandolier over his his left shoulder. Pulled on over the these layers was a distressed, double breasted, brown leather overcoat. The overcoat was so worn and exposed that most of the leather had actually been stripped away.

For pants he wore a pair of wrinkled tan trousers which were haphazardly secured by a slouching belt only buckled by an s-link chain. The blond headed figure wore a pair of caramel brown British Army Cavalry boots that were adorned with weather gaiters, both of which were missing buttons. He almost seemed completely out of place in the twenty first century. His eyes gave the impression that he was some ancient warrior, misplaced in time. And it were as if he was completely invisible to everyone around him, all of which were occupied with the now gone flying man.

_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages. Simply put, the world is a story to be told. Everyone is an actor in their own lives. Everyone is the main character in their own story, making a new scene in their respective play each and every day. That play lasts for several decades until the final chapter is written, and the main character, the person who lived the life, is lowered into the ground. My own chapter should have been written a long time ago._

The figure frowned as he passed a store whose display window was filled with televisions. Most were on the local new channel, reporting the latest heroic deed performed by the man known as Superman, AKA the flying man. However, one of the televisions had apparently short circuited. Or perhaps it had simply been turned off for the sake of conserving power. Nevertheless, the blond figure stared into the darkness given off by the screen, at his own reflection. His frown deepened as he moved away from the window.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. And he was centuries old. He had been born during the era of shinobi. He had belonged to the village known as Konohagakure No Sato and had once been a happy go lucky dreamer. He had once dreamt of becoming the leader of his village, the Hokage, growing old and marrying his crush. However, shortly after he had become a shinobi, not even a year, it seemed that God had abandoned him and the world.

Of course Naruto had always had a harsh life as a child. At that point in existence he had been the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi No Kitsune. A demon that had almost destroyed Konoha. The villagers had hated him, shunned him. In a few severe cases they had assaulted him. Yet, it had gotten worse. Not even a year after becoming a shinobi, his comrade and friend, Sasuke Uchiha, had attempted to defect from their village. He had planned to go to the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, to gain the power he needed to kill his brother, Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto himself had been placed on the squadron that was dispatched to pursue and apprehend Sasuke. The blond had, in fact, been the only one to reach Sasuke. A long, brutal, battle had ensued that Naruto inevitably won. He had assumed of course that when he returned he would have been treated better for having returned the Uchiha. He had been mistaken. The village's treatment of him had grown far worse. Despite the then Hokage, Tsunade's, call for calm in the populace, the villagers had ostracized Naruto. The physical attempts grew ever more higher.

It was during this time in which, after his crush Sakura became part of that populace, he found solace in one Hinata Hyuuga. Shortly after, the criminal organization that had been known as Akatsuki had emerged. They declared the Fourth Great Shinobi War on the world. Naruto remembered the shocked feeling that had been spread through the Elemental Nations to this very day. The Elemental Nations had attempted to come together to battle the terroristic threat. But there was not to be peace between the nations.

Peace negotiations fell apart and smaller wars broke out within the overall Great War already occurring. Naruto also remembered the strife of fighting against the Akatsuki and then turning around to find that the person he had been fighting with had turned against him because he was of a different Elemental Village. He remembered the blood he had spilled. Eventually the Akatsuki lost too many soldiers to continue their war efforts and retreated underground. The shinobi villages created a shaky treaty that had threatened to fall apart at any given moment. Naruto had taken the momentary peace to purpose to his then girlfriend, Hinata.

They had planned their wedding ceremony as the threat of the Akatsuki loomed over their heads. Everyone knew the terroristic organization would return. It was common knowledge that they were simply building their power. So the two kept the details of their wedding on a strict need to know basis. And still, it helped nothing. The night before their wedding, Hinata had been murdered. It had rocked Naruto to the core. He had fallen off of the face of the Earth as far as everyone else was concerned.

In truth, he had spent months tracking her killer. And once he had returned the favor, he had taken one item from the man's dead body. A bandolier. The very same one that Naruto still wore as a symbol of his torture, for not having been there for his former fiance. When he returned to his village, any part of the dreamer in him that had once been had been stripped away. He had become a no nonsense mercenary. And when the Akatsuki returned, he had quickly ended their existence.

And then she had come. Kaguya Otsutsuki. The one truly behind the events of the world that she had set in motion decades before Naruto's own birth. Naruto had fought valiantly against her. But the strength that he had acquired had not been enough. She had killed him in their battle. But Naruto's could could not rest. His spirit had become one of vengeance, and God had plan for what his spirit had become. He had become what few other spirits had become. He became justice. He became vengeance.

He returned to the Earth and used his newfound powers to destroy Kaguya. He used his powers to attempt to rid the world of evil. But he could not. He became too engulfed in his power. His powers became limited and the blond watched the world pass him by. Time… Time moved slowly for him. He watched people be born. He watched them grow. He watched them die. It took him three centuries to realize that the powers gifted to him were not to simply destroy what his angst told him was evil.

No, the powers were for him to judge and eradicate true evil. And he couldn't allow that power to go to his head, to make him feel as though he were a God that could kill what his emotions told him were evil. It was at that moment that he began using his powers for what they had intended to be used for when God had passed the mantle of what he was to him. It was at that moment that Naruto Uzumaki had become the Spectre.

_In the centuries that I have lived, I have become what some deem an angel of vengeance. I find justice in places where there is no justice. Where others may allow the scum of the Earth to get away with murder, I do not. I find vengeance for those that have been wronged in this life so that they may find peace in the next life. Because I am no longer simply Naruto Uzumaki. No, who I am goes far beyond being the son of the Yondaime Hokage. It goes beyond my childhood goal of becoming Hokage. Who I am now is far more important than if I had lived the life that I had once wanted to._

Strange times had washed over the world. Of course there had always been the 'Heroes' and 'Villains' of the Earth. But recently, that notion had been taken to new heights. Beings such as Superman were developing all over the world, being called 'Superheroes'. Beings such as Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern and Batman were fighting to make the world a better place, despite the fact that they found themselves pitted against 'Super Villains' that would rather see the world burn. All while being discriminated against by the general populace for their services.

A sense of dread seemed to wash over Naruto as he walked past the citizens of Metropolis. He could hear the sound of violence off in the distance. The sound of cement being destroyed. As always, whatever the dispute was over it involved Superman. Nowadays, any act of violence within Metropolis involved Superman in some way shape or form. No matter if he was causing the violence, or stopping it with more violence. Naruto paused a moment, pondering on if he should interfere in the ruckus.

There was no evil or malevolent intent from any of the beings in the battle. That in of itself automatically made it unimportant for the blond to interfere with. At the same time, that meant there were at least two superheroes battling each other. For what reason, Naruto wasn't exactly sure, though he did have his suspicions. In the end, curiosity won over the blue eyed man's uncaring nature toward the situation. His feet lifted off of the ground and he sailed through the air. He appeared completely invisible to the crowd below, unlike the event that had occurred with Superman moments before.

_I serve the universe by enacting the Justice that everyone needs. Maybe not the justice they all want, but the justice that the human soul truly needs. When I took up my mantle, I took up a code. I will love the light for it shows me the way, but I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars… I will perform the acts that no one else is willing to do, because those acts allow others the satisfaction that I may never have. An afterlife._

"There is an easier way for you to solve whatever problem you're having." Naruto spoke as he appeared between the duo of Batman and Green Lantern, and Superman. The later's fist slammed into the blonde's palm as he blocked a punch that could have had the impact to cripple the Batman.

"There is an easier way… Clark." Batman spoke, prompting Superman's eyes to widen as the Green Lantern looked between the three dead locked beings.

"Wait, wait… Who the hell is blondie!?" The Lantern questioned, obviously on defense at the overcoat wearing figure's appearance.

"Spectre." The blond replied, prompting the Green Lantern to snort.

"Never heard of you."

"Okay, you've made your point." Superman spoke as he pulled his hand away from Naruto, his eyes glowing for a moment before he smirked. "Bruce Wayne." He wasn't as concerned with the blond, passing his feat of stopping Superman off as super strength.

"Who the hell is Bruce Wayne?" Lantern questioned in confusion, obviously offset by the unknown names being thrown around.

"We think it's alien." Batman spoke, lifting a box that he held in his hand up. Naruto observed the box closely. It was an item that he had seen before.

"I've seen that before." The blond spoke, drawing attention to himself. "I was in Bludhaven, and a figure attacked me. It had one of those boxes. I destroyed it after the being became… indisposed."

"Well it's not Kryptonian." Superman returned, defending the Kryptonians honor.

"Worth a shot." Batman returned.

"Hey hey hey!" Green Lantern interrupted. "What happened? We're done fighting!?"

"Alien is relative by the way." Superman spoke, ignoring the green themed superhero. "It's a big universe." The sound of helicopters quickly brought the four mens attention to the sky as search lights beamed down upon them. Naruto wasn't concerned as he was able to make his body intangible. They couldn't see him.

"Let's move." Batman spoke before the four quickly escaped to the sewers underneath Metropolis.

"Man what is it with you and sewers?" The Green Lantern questioned as he, Superman and Naruto flew behind a running Batman.

"Someone is strategically placing these things. We need to find out who and why, before it's too late." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the statement. If that were true, and on a scale as wide as it would have to be to bring the four men that were in the sewers together, the blond should have already known it. Something big was occurring, and it was disconcerting that he didn't know what it was.

The four traveled together until Superman lead them to an abandoned warehouse. He paced back and forth for a moment before he finally spoke. "So why are you three here? Metropolis is my turf." Superman spoke. "Besides, I've never even heard of you." The Man of Steel stated, pointing to Naruto.

"Because I'm not a hero like you three." The blond stated as he fixed his coat on his shoulders. "My goal isn't to run around and help people, getting caught on camera doing it. My job is to use my powers to deliver justice where justice has failed. I do it without drawing a lot of attention to myself. As for why I'm here, I assume it's the same reason. Typically when I encounter a being of extraterrestrial origin it has some connection to you, or Metropolis at the very least." Superman stared at him before nodding and looking to Batman for his answer.

"There have been reports of mysterious kidnappings across the country." Batman stated, his face obviously set in stone underneath his mask.

"We had them here too." Superman stated, placing his hands on his hips. "Figured that was life in the big city. You think the disappearances and these things are connected?" Superman questioned.

"They're connected." Batman stated matter-of-factly.

"So these monsters, they're-"

"They're soldiers." Naruto interrupted, his eyes gaining a far away gleam. "They're expendable soldiers. Pawns for an overall greater scheme. They plant those boxes no matter what it costs. No matter if they have to blow themselves up to achieve that goal. It's a tactic that has existed for centuries… There's no doubt about it." The blond stated, returning to reality. "This box, these creatures… It's not random. It is strategic. It is an invasion."

"You're just paranoid!" The Green Lantern stated, chuckling at the blond. "I mean really, are we going to listen to some guy who just showed up off the side of the road and grabbed Superman's punch out of midair? He's got super strength, big whoop. Let's just crack this thing open!" The Lantern announced as he lifted his hand into the air, allowing his power ring to form a large hammer. He prepared to bring the energy formation down upon the box, before Batman interfered and grabbed his wrist.

"While we don't know what's inside it?" Batman questioned. "That's idiotic."

"Ha. I'll show you idiotic." Lantern stated as the box illuminated itself and began to expand. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the spectacle as his body relaxed itself into a prepared stance. Talking was something he never was truly good at. But fighting seemed to always be something he excelled at, even when he was just an urchin fighting to survive. It seemed like he was about to get a chance to show that skill off once again.

"Ah!" Lantern called as he held his hands up in the 'I surrender' pose. "I didn't touch it!" Naruto's eyes narrowed farther as he listened to the constant beeping of the device. He outstretched his hand, using the powers that he was accustomed to to blast it away as the Green Lantern spoke again. "It's gonna' blow!" A flash shot throughout the warehouse as the box expanded into a portal, ruins appearing on the pieces of the device that remained. The four men within the warehouse stood, stoic, as they watched the portal. Then, the outline of a winged creature was seen within the portal before the creatures that the four had united to stop began ascending into Earth.

Green Lantern attempted to keep the monsters at bay as Superman easily dismantled them. Naruto used his powers to crush one of the beings before using its parts to pierce through the armor of its comrades. Lantern formed a giant power suit out of his energy with a gatling gun, Batman landing on its shoulder, as the monsters became more abundant. As it were, Naruto's powers were limited by greater beings. It was possible that he could simply write the monsters out of existence, but with so many there was too great a chance that other things would get written out with them.

The blond jumped away, his powers slamming into the invading beasts in a way similar to that of Pein's Shinra Tensei from so long ago. As the Lantern's gatling gun shot through the air, plowing into the invading forces from wherever they came, Naruto took on his Spectre form. All Spectres that had come before had used the same visage. Ghostly white skin, flowing green hood and cape. Naruto had changed that form.

He wore a black helmet with a red design over the upper portion that went of the side much like bat wings it seemed. They visor had two eyes which were tinted black, and a small square of silver sat over where Naruto's mouth would be, three pointed black marks at the top and two at the bottom mocking fake teeth. He wore a black tunic with a gothic, vampire like, red design that lead from a golden encircled 'S' to where it spiked out over his shoulders. Eight white studs were evident on the abdomen area.

White braces were attached to his wrists and black gloves with seven studs on the back were adorned on his hands. A large white belt wrapped around his waist, stopping before it actually met his buckle. Underneath the buckle sat three more buckles. Naruto wore a pair of dark black pants that went down to be tucked into a pair of black and white boots. The actual boots were black with white attachments that came up over his knees, three spikes at the top. In his right hand he wielded a gothic like sword similar to a scimitar with a curved handle and a serrated edge. It was rather dark in color and contained a few lines of red throughout it. It was completed with sharp edges around the hilt.

Naruto, now in his form of the Spectre, slashed his sword through the air. A violent red line of energy shot through the air, slashing through the creatures. Explosions wracked throughout the abandoned warehouse as Naruto rushed forward. Dodging to the left as green power energy bullets shot past him, he launched into the air. His foot extended, piercing through one of the invading monster's chest. Swinging in the air he sent the invader plowing into another of them. Spectre flipped through the air, landing silently on the ground. The monsters focused their attack on him, weaving through the air around Lantern's attacks.

Naruto's form disappeared from the spot he stood in as the monsters converged upon him, leaving a light blue afterimage. He appeared behind them all, darkness beginning to overtake the room. "Allow me to show you something that has withstood the test of time since the shinobi era. Once upon a time there was a jutsu, known as Kokuangyo no Jutsu… Infinite Darkness. It was an illusion that only affected eyesight. This is reality, and it affects whatever I wish it to affect." A loud explosion ripped throughout the warehouse as Naruto's sword slice through a plethora of his enemies on his way to the portal now hidden in his darkness.

Batman, Superman and Lantern, all unphased by the technique continued their jobs of dismantling the monsters as they fought around themselves blindly. Naruto levitated himself off of the ground and floated in front of the portal from which the invaders had arrived. The sword in his hand turned a dark red before Naruto slashed at the portal. A red wave of energy blasted through the portal before it disappeared in a flash of blinding lights. The monsters screamed as their bodies erupted into violent explosions as Naruto's feet connected with the surface once again.

_It has been said, "Time heals all wounds." I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone. The scars remain. And those scars have the strange power to remind us that our past is real. The hardship we have gone through are real. I have lived centuries and sometimes I stop and realize everything I've been through. It all comes rushing back at a pace that would make a man puke with revulsion. I feel no pride for who I am, or what I've done. But I do not feel revulsion either…_

The four men created a large hole in the side of the warehouse they resided inside. The outside world seemed to be literally swarming with hordes of the invading monstrosities. Green Lantern produced a spinning weapon with his power ring to hold of the monsters as Batman bounded from one to the other. Naruto's sword found a home in the abdomen of one of the monsters before he spun. His his eyes caught sight of one of his enemies descending toward Batman. With a quick thought, a car flew through the air and smashed into the beast, destroying it.

Naruto's sword was violently ripped out of the monster it had been shoved inside before the Spectre disappeared in a red flash. All throughout the area, monsters stood stock still for a moment before large red gashes appeared throughout their bodies. Then, they exploded in a shower of sparks and fireworks. Off to the side, Green Lantern and Batman bickered back and forth about something.

"We need to pull back and regroup." The Batman stated.

"Yeah?" Green Lantern shot back. "Tell that to Superman and the new guy." Lantern responded. The Man of Steel stood to the side, pounding away at his enemies as they attempted to hoard toward him. Naruto's eyes glowed an ungodly green, seen behind even the abyss like visors of his helm, before a large vortex appeared in the air. The monsters released a vicious scream in unison as they began to be sucked into the portal. Spectre dodged to the side as one of his enemies made a swipe at him. The sword he held in his hand slammed into the beast's skull.

Explosions rocked throughout the area as Superman used his heat vision to rid the world of more of the invaders. Then, Superman stood still as the same phrase passed through his and Naruto's ears. "_The nations capital is under attack!_" Superman's head snapped to the side before he began to fly away.

"Aaand there goes one of our big guns." Green Lantern announced as he and Batman watched the Man of Steel leave, their enemies surrounding them. Spectre released the portal that he had held open. "What's wrong?! You were just sucking those things up left and right!" The Lantern complained as the red, black and white colored hero levitated himself next to him.

"My powers are limited. If I use too much of my power I'll become vulnerable. I don't have many weaknesses, but that is one."

"Conceited?" Lantern questioned as he glanced around at all the targets that surrounded them.

"No. Fact." Spectre returned, Batman realizing that his voice was changed. Almost as if it had an otherworldly sound to it now. In fact, that was exactly what the echoing sound encompassed. An otherworldly being. "Washington's being attacked." He explained in the absence of Superman. "We should follow his lead. There's nothing to be done here."

_For the last few centuries I have mostly remained out of the affairs of Earth. I judge when needed to. When there truly is no justice. But it is time for me to return to active duty. The world is now truly in need of the Spectre with the villains that are rising to battle the superheroes of Earth. It is time I finally re engage myself with the world._

Wonder Woman watched as a red, black and white clad man appeared from thin air. Moments before hand, the President and his wife had been taken prisoner by the invading monstrosities. Wonder Woman had been able to release the first lady from her captor, but not yet the president. The seemingly red themed man sliced through the president's captors neck, sending its head to the ground. Wonder Woman lunged forward, slamming into another of the beasts. The monster fell through a hole in the floor of the jet.

It was sucked into one of the engines of the jet. An explosion rocked the jet, sending the president through the same hole. Wonder Woman's eyes widened as the first lady released a panicked scream. She rushed forward, the Spectre watching as she jumped through the hole in the jet. His body became intangible as he fell away through the floor as the Amazonian used her lasso to retrieve the President and return to the interior of the jet. Reaching up, Naruto's hand pressed against the bottom of the flying craft, stopping its quick descent to the Earth. Superman jetted through the clouds, his eyes blazing wildly as he blasted his enemies with his laser vision.

Wonder Woman was lowered from the jet on the leg of the front wheel, her sword slicing through multiple targets. Superman watched on, impressed before he spoke. "You're strong." Wonder Woman glanced to him from her upside down state before looking toward the blond that was still guiding the plane down to the Earth.

"I know." Naruto said nothing during the altercation, concentrating on the threat at hand. Formulating a plot to rid the world of the intruders that had invaded their world. He placed the jet down onto the Earth safely and followed after Superman and Wonder Woman as they flew toward the location where Batman and Green Lantern had taken up defending against the invaders. When he arrived on the scene, the invaders had stopped their onslaught, and a group of Superheroes stood together.

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern and the lesser known hero, Shazam, stood together, talking about the onslaught they were facing. "Hey, who is this guy?" The Superman like man questioned as the Spectre landed on the ground with everyone's eyes quickly falling on him.

"Spectre. He's a friend." Batman spoke in return.

"Time is running out if they've stopped attacking." Naruto stated from behind his helm. "They're massing together. Whoever's behind all of this… They're about to show up. Things are about to get worse." Batman nodded in response to the statement.

"That fits." The bat themed vigilante stated.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, for one thing, the water's on fire." He stated, indicating to where a large flaming circle had arisen. Around that circle a countless number of the invaders flew. A large tornado of water sprouted from the ring of fire before something emerged from the ring. Towers rose up all around the city as the invaders flew overhead with kidnapped people.

"What are they doing with them?" Superman questioned.

"Can't be sure." Batman answered as he walked forward. "But I know this. They're not killing anyone. They're harvesting them.

"This isn't an isolated incident either. This is happening all over the world." The Flash interject, prompting Naruto to nod.

"They're taking over the human race. More than likely planning to convert them into whatever these monsters are. Whoever, or whatever, is behind this is planning to take over the entire Earth by turning humans in their, or its, minion." Naruto paused for a moment as a dark feeling washed over him. "He's here." He stated as he turned to look to the water where an alien being donned in battle armor was rising from the platform that had arisen from the water.

"I'm guessing that's the bad guy?" Lantern questioned.

"Lucky guess." Batman returned as Superman made a noise in the back of his throat.

"He doesn't look so tough." With those words, multiple aircraft flew through the air, dropping missiles that hit the creature that had risen directly in the chest. He simply kept gliding through the air as they passed him. Then, two orange heat vision beams shot from his eyes, went around him, and destroyed all three fighter jets. The Flash stepped forward, shocked.

"No." The demonic like figure spoke as it descended to Earth.

"I am death. I am… Darkseid." He stated as the Green Lantern stepped forward, his power ring alit.

"Stand back and enjoy the light show! Green Lantern's got this!" Naruto shook his head and stepped forward as he lifted his right arm, now void of any weapon.

"Lantern, don't do this, you're going to regret it-" The Green Lantern flew over the street, his ring forming a large fist. The fist slammed into Darkseid, shattering the energy before the demonic like being slammed his own fist into the Lantern, sending him into a wall. Chaos erupted as both sides attacked each other. The heroes fended of the invaders as Darkseid stood in place. Lantern attempted to use his energy to run the demonic being over with a train, only for the train to shatter to pieces.

Darkseid's eyes lit up as Naruto summoned a new sword, a katana, to help in defending himself. As Superman's fists plowed into Darkseid's face, Spectre used his abilities to crush his targets into small square cubes. Superman's body slid along the ground from an attack by Darkseid and again Lantern's energy shatter over his body. The giant being grabbed Lantern's arm with a sickening crack before tossing him through the air.

Spectre tapped his sword to the ground, bending reality seemingly to his whim as chains erupted from the ground. Hooks on the ends of them snatched hold of their targets as they began to drag the invaders down into the Earth and, inevitably, to the Earth's core. Wonder Woman attempted to use her sword to injure Darkseid, though she too was rebutted. As she was flung through the air, Spectre flashed forward, catching her.

He was quick to set her back onto her feet before spinning, his elbow smashing into one of the enemies' skulls, shattering it. He leapt through the air before slicing through a plethora of the invaders, much as he was wont to do. "Is he your boyfriend?" Shazam questioned as he came to stand near Wonder Woman.

"No." She replied, prompting him to smile.

"Cool. Watch this." With those words he launched himself into the air. "Hey black hearted death eater or whatever your World of Warcraft name is!" He called as he floated over Darkseid. "Suck on this!" He blasted a bolt of energy at Darkseid as Spectre flipped through the air and levitated. His eyes glowed green once again as a multitude of the creatures began convulsing before detonating themselves. Shazam was flung through the air before crashing to the ground.

"Now what?" A voice questioned, though Naruto was unsure of who.

"Now you die." Darkseid announced as he hovered over the ground, his arms glowing red. The Flash rushed forward as he raised them into the air.

"Don't!" Darkseid brought his arms down as Spectre shot forward, leaving a blue after image. Darkseid's hand slammed into his body, crushing him to the ground, a small shockwave ripping throughout the area. Naruto's eyes became an ever more sickening green as he lurched from the ground, slamming his shoulder into Darkseid's abdomen. Shocking the onlooking heroes, the invader double over, allowing Spectre to place his hand on his skull. A blue energy rushed throughout Darkseid's body before traveling up Spectre's arm and into his body.

"What are you doing!?" Darkseid questioned, obviously phased due to the fact that someone had injured him.

"**I am sending you back where you belong.**" Spectre's voice had become completely different, now that of a completely ominous being. **"Rot, in your own world.**" Darkseid cried out as Spectre's hand slammed into his chest. His body was flung backwards where a fiery vortex consumed him. His minions screamed as they too were pulled towards its hellish confines.

"I… guess we're not needed?" Flash questioned.

"Handle any stragglers." Spectre returned as he dropped to one knee, the vortex closing. The structures that had been erected with Darkseid's arrival crumpled down to nothing. Naruto released a long breath of air. He had overexposed his power with that. That would limit him even farther than the greater beings already had for a little bit. He clenched his teeth as he opened vortexes in the skies. "Catch the hostages."

"Got it." Lantern replied as he flew over the water to catch them all.

"At least he's good for cleanup." Batman commented. "Now, how do we keep Darkseid from returning?"

"There is none. He'll be back. But for now, his equipment is destroyed." Spectre offered as he staggered off of the ground. The limits on his power were beginning to take their toll. Hopefully the greater beings would have seen his good deeds and thought him worthy to receive more of his power back.

"So he will not return for a long time." Wonder Woman commented.

"It's a start."

"Look out." Superman spoke after Batman, indicating to a crowd of civilians who all stalked forward mumbling and cursing under their breath.

"We should leave before they blame us again." Flash stated as he zoomed to stand next to Spectre. However, right after he made that statement the crowd began cheering for the group of superheroes, crowding around them and taking pictures.

"What's your hurry, Flash?" Lantern questioned as they both smiled.

_Time… It changes. The names and faces of the Earth come and pass. But one remains the same. Vengeance. Justice. Me. I have been estranged for some years, crippled by my scars. But I am ready now. To fully enforce the Earth once again. My role is one that no other can fill. I am Naruto Uzumaki. And I am the Spectre._

"Today is a momentous day in human history." The President of the United States announced as he stood in front of the White House, the heroes whom had stopped Darkseid's invasion standing behind him. "In our darkest hour, these Superheroes donned their colorful costumes, took their-"

"Costumes?" Lantern questioned from his place amongst the heroes. "This is my uniform!"

"Quiet." Batman admonished.

"Oh, now you want to bark orders? After I did all the heavy lifting and pulled everyone together?" Lantern questioned with a smirk. Naruto stood between Flash and Shazam, listening to their conversation.

"You mean when you botched very simple directives and Spectre sent Darkseid away?" Batman questioned, causing the Lantern to grimace.

"I really hate you bats."

"I can't believe they are no longer afraid of us." Wonder Woman stated.

"Or that we're a team. We're not a team. But I am pleased to meet some folks who get me."

"Yes. It was good to walk amongst a pantheon again."

"How do you mean?" Wonder Woman launched herself into a reciting of Gods before returning to Superman. "Each a god in their own right." She stated, deliberately leaving out both Superman and Spectre.

"And us?"

"I have never met anyone like either of you, Superman, Spectre." She stated, causing the Man of Steel to smile. "God or mortal."

"I do not belong here." Spectre stated, shifting in his red, black and white suit.

"Are you kidding me?" Shazam questioned. "Of course you should. We won, and because of you. Be proud." Naruto said nothing in return. A simple victory was nothing for him to be proud of. True justice was something for him to be proud of. Vengeance. Clenching his fist, Naruto felt a power well in him for a moment that he had not felt in a long time. Though it was gone in seconds, Spectre felt as if the Gods were truly on his side for the first time since his role as such had been cast.

"These Super Friends use their superpowers to protect us-"

"And we're not friends either." The Lantern whispered.

"We'll let them think we're both." Batman stated.

"Why?"

"It'll keep the Gotham P. D off my back." Batman stated as the white eyes of his mask scrunched up with his facial features. "The Air Force off yours."

"I don't know, a team?" Shazam spoke. "I got a lot of… responsibilities."

"As do I." Wonder Woman spoke with a smile.

"Well I have a whole Universe to protect people, so, there you go." Lantern stated, scowling.

"I am a giver for justice for everything in existence." Spectre stated through his helm darkly, casting a feeling over everyone as Flash chuckled uncomfortably.

"Funny… Right, guys?.. Guys?" He questioned before clearing his throat. "Right, well we can do it together."

"Yeah? Can you fly into space?" Lantern questioned.

"I can." Superman spoke, smiling.

"Not my point. Look, we are not friends. We're not a team."

"I don't agree, Hal." Flash stated with a smile. "I like being a part of something."

"Yeah you would. Listen, this was just a one time deal, okay?"

"And what if something like this were to happen again?" Batman questioned.

"It will happen again." Spectre stated matter-of-factly. "Even as we speak, Darkseid is massing his forces again. He will return. And he will be stronger."

"That said, I am very pleased to introduce to you," The President spoke before turning around and placing a hand over his microphone. "Gee, I didn't even ask. Do you guys have a name?"

"Yes we do." Shazam answered happily as a majority of those in line turned to him in shock.

"We do?" Flash questioned.

"That's right. You can call us The Super Seven." He stated, prompting disdain from all in the line, even Spectre.

"Ah-"

"By Hera."

"The Super Seven?" Lantern questioned.

"What, you don't like it?"


End file.
